A Korean Odyssey
Detalles thumb|250px|A Korean Odyssey *'Título:' 화유기 / Hwayugi *'Título en inglés:' A Korean Odyssey *'Género:' Comedia, fantasía, romance *'Episodios:' 20 *'Cadena:' tvN *'Horario:' Sábados y Domingos, 21:00 *'Período de emisión:' 23-Diciembre-2017 al 04-Marzo-2018 *'Banda Sonora Original:' A Korean Odyssey OST *'Serie relacionada:' Journey to the West Series Sinopsis Es una versión moderna de una novela clásica china, "Journey to the West". La historia muestra la vida de Jin Seon Mi (Samjang) que tiene la habilidad de ver fantasmas y quien por cosas del destino, en su infancia se cruza con Woo Hwi Chul (Rey Demonio) un extraño ser que le pide un favor; mientras Seon Mi realiza el favor conoce a Son Oh Gong (rey Mono) otro extraño ser que termina engañándola. Debido a este incidente Seon Mi sufre muchos problemas. Cuando es adulta, vuelve a encontrarse con Woo Hwi Chul y Son Oh Gong, lo que provoca que las vidas de todos se compliquen bastante. Reparto thumb|250px|Cuadro de relaciones *Lee Seung Gi como Son Oh Gong *Cha Seung Won como Woo Hwi Chul / Ma Wang *Oh Yeon Seo como Jin Seon Mi / Sam Jang **Kal So Won como Jin Seon Mi (Niña) Personas cercanas a Son Oh Gong *Jang Gwang como Yoon Dae Sik / Sa Oh Jeung Personas cercanas a Seon Mi *Kim Sung Oh como Lee Han Joo *Ok Ye Rin como Lee Han Byul (hija de Han Joo) *Nam Mae Mam (남매맘) como Lee Han Sol (hijo de Han Joo) Lucifer Entertainment *Lee Hong Ki como P.K. / Jeo Pal Gye *Lee El como secretaria Ma Ji Young *Yoon Bo Ra como Alice / Ok Ryong *Lee Se Young como Jung Se Ra / Jin Bu Ja / Ah Sa Nyeo Dragon Studios * Michael K. Lee como Jonathan ** Kim Hyun Bin como Jonathan (joven) Otros *Sung Ji Roo como Representante de los cielos Soo Bo Ri *Sung Hyuk como General Frost / Hada del Verano Ha *Kim Ji Soo como Seo Yun Hee / Nah Chal Nyuh / Princesa de Abanico de Hierro *Im Ye Jin como vendedora *One como nieto de la vendedora *Song Jong Ho como Kang Dae Sung *Choi Dae Sung como PD de Superstar *Kang Sung Pil como gángster que persigue a Bu Ja *Kim Dong Soo (김동수) como gángster que persigue a Bu Ja Apariciones especiales *Kim Hyung Suk como juez de Superstar (Ep. 1 y 2) *Kim Yeon Woo como juez de Superstar (Ep. 1 y 2) *Kim Ji Sung como fantasma que quería ser cantante (Ep. 1) *Yoo Yeon Jung como Lee Da In (Ep. 1) *Park Sang Hoon como niño poseído (Ep. 1) *Baek Seung Hee como mujer poseída (Ep. 1) *Lee Yong Yi como abuela de Seon Mi (Ep. 2 y 3) *Lee Eun Hyung (Ep. 2) *Kang Jae Joon (Ep. 2) *Min Sung Wook como demonio en la fotografía (Ep. 2) *Park Seul Gi como entrevistadora de P.K. (Ep. 2) *Jang Geun Suk como Gong Jak (Ep. 3) *Son Young Soon como Anciana que vende palomitas de maíz dulce (Ep. 3) *Jung Jae Eun como (tía de Jin Seon Mi) (Ep. 3) *Seo Yoon Ah como Mi Joo (prima de Jin Seon Mi) (Ep. 3) *Jung Sung Yoon como esposo de Mi Joo (Ep. 3) *Ham Na Young como Akiko (Ep. 5) *Park Seung Tae como Anciana de la fundación (Ep. 5) *Bang Su Jin como fantasma de la Sirena (Ep. 7) *Kim Dae Gook como empleado del supermercado (Ep. 8) *Park No Shik como Espiritu del bullying (Ep. 8) *Lee So Yeon como Vendedora de Libros (Ep. 9-10) *Oh Ah Rin como Lee Soo Jung (Ep. 9-10) *Choi Seung Hoon como Hermano mayor de Lee Soo Jung (Ep. 9-10; 20) *Han Yi Jin como trabajador poseído que ataca a Ma Wang (Ep. 10) *Ri Min como trabajador de la construcción poseído (Ep. 11) *Geum Dong Hyun como trabajador de la construcción (Ep. 11-12) *Seo Eun Woo como Hada del Verano Ha (Ep. 15) *Oh Yeon Ah como Garza Blanca (Ep. 16) *Kwon Hyuk Soo como Cuerpo No identificado revivido (Ep. 17) *Park Pal Young como Anciano conocido de Kang Dae Sung (Ep. 17) *Park Sang Hoon como Eun Sung *Han Dong Hwan *Seo Eun Yool Producción *'Compañía Productora:' JS Pictures *'Directores:' Park Hong Kyun; Kim Seul Ah (김슬아), Shin Woo Chul; Kim Jung Hyun; Kim Byung Soo *'Guionistas:' Hong Jung Eun y Hong Mi Ran Audiencia Fuente: TNmS Media Korea, AGB Nielsen Korea Curiosidades *Se le ofreció uno de los papeles principales a Park Bo Gum, pero lo rechazó. *Éste drama marca el regreso de Lee Seung Gi, luego de su servicio militar obligatorio. *Es la tercera vez que los actores Lee Seung Gi y Cha Seung Won trabajan juntos, la primera fue en The Greatest Love con el cameo de Lee Seung Gi y la segunda fue en You're All Surrounded. *Lee Hong Gi y Sung Hyuk trabajaron juntos en Bride of the Century. *Oh Yeon Seo y Sung Hyuk trabajaron juntos en el drama Come! Jang Bo Ri. *Es la tercera ocasión en la que el director y las guionistas trabajan juntos siendo la primera en el 2011 con The Greatest Love y en el 2015 en el drama Warm and Cozy. *Lee Seung Gi y Yoon Bo Ra ya se conocian hicieron una colaboracion juntos en un concierto de él y dijo que era fan de Sistar. *Durante la emisión del segundo episodio el 24 de Diciembre de 2017, el drama tuvo varios errores de edición (Se veían los cables en los dobles, en los objetos y en algunas partes aparecía una pantalla verde, pues al parecer no la habían agregado los fondos con computador); debido a los grandes errores los periodistas lo calificaron con el más grande error de edición de los últimos años de la televisión coreana, por lo tanto la cadena tvN como la producción del drama emitieron una disculpa oficial que se puede ver en la página oficial del drama, también decidieron volver a emitir el episodio 02 sin errores de edición el 25 de Diciembre de 2017. *El 23 de Diciembre de 2017 un hombre parte del staff del departamento de producción de MBC Arts una subcontratista de JS Pictures, sufrió un accidente mientras se encontraba colgando un candelabro a petición de uno de los productores del drama, como resultado se fracturó la pelvis y la columna y es posible que no pueda volver a caminar, también presentó síntomas de derrame cerebral pero afortunadamente se recuperó, debido a ésto la cadena tvN y la productora JS Pictures emitieron disculpas oficiales al hombre herido y a su familia. Existieron rumores de que el hombre iba a demandar debido a que lo hicieron trabajar sin las medidas de seguridad adecuadas y a horas no adecuadas (2 a.m), pero no se confirmaron. *Con el fin de ayudar al director principal Park Hong Kyun con la producción del drama, se agregaron 2 directores más Shin Woo Chul y Kim Jung Hyun a partir del episodio 5. Los dos directores habían trabajado junto a Lee Seung Gi en el drama Gu Family Book. *El staff del drama tuvo que desmentir las noticias que decían que el Actor Cha Seung Won había pedido detener las grabaciones. 'Las noticias que dicen que Cha Seung Won solicitó detener el rodaje no son ciertos'. *Después de la reunión sostenida por JS Pictures y tvN decidieron darle una semana más de tiempo al staff y al reparto del drama con el fin de evitar los problemas que sucedieron en la emisión del episodio 2, además emitieron una disculpa oficial para todos los televidentes y prometieron reforzar las medidas de seguridad para trabajar en el set de filmación y así evitar accidentes como el ocurrido con el personal del staff. La emisión del episodio 03 que estaba planeada para el 30 de Diciembre se movió para el 06 de Enero de 2018. *El 03 de Enero de 2018 se supo que: el 23 de Diciembre de 2017 justo después del accidente del trabajador el Sindicato Nacional de Trabajadores de los Medios y el equipo de MBC Art llamaron al Ministerio de Empleo y Trabajo debido a que les informaron que a pesar del accidente ocurrido el primer episodio del drama saldría al aire, por lo que se considera un encubrimiento del accidente, por ello solicitaron una investigación oficial. Como protesta contra la producción del drama, el personal de producción dejó intencionalmente el segundo episodio del drama con faltas de edición, además los enviados del Ministerio de Empleo y Trabajo realizaron la revisión de las instalaciones del drama los días 27 y 28 de Diciembre, las filmaciones de esos días se detuvieron y por eso se movió la emisión de los episodios 3 y 4 para la siguiente semana. Durante la investigación encontraron que no habían realizado ningún cambio y que las medidas de seguridad tanto para los trabajadores de la producción como para los dobles y extras eran insuficientes. El Sindicato Nacional de Trabajadores de los Medios de Comunicación enfatizó que la causa del accidente debe ser revelada para así poder reparar a la víctima. El equipo de MBC Art también presentó una denuncia ante la policía. Debido al accidente y al encubrimiento del mismo, la opinión favorable que tenían la audiencia del drama ha caído y no se sabe si saldrá al aire la primera semana de enero tal como se tiene programado hasta el momento. *El 04 de Enero el Sindicato Nacional de Trabajadores dió a conocer las causas del accidente: "El personal estaba agotado porque con frecuencia se les pedía que se esforzaran por trabajos que no estaban en el contrato, además de largas horas debido a un horario imposible. El accidente ocurrió porque el personal estaba llevando a cabo las demandas injustificadas sin un diseño adecuado o equipo de seguridad, y con equipo defectuoso; Antes del accidente, el equipo de herramientas pequeñas trabajó durante días hasta las 4 AM, e incluso el día del accidente, trabajó desde la mañana hasta la 1 AM. El accidente ocurrió cuando regresaban a los dormitorios, pero fueron detenidos por trabajo adicional", además se reveló que el hombre que sufrió el accidente llevaba equipo de seguridad para alturas, pero este falló y se rompió cuando ocurrió el accidente. Las investigaciones revelaron que incluso después del accidente, no había medidas de seguridad y el lugar estaba lleno de peligros. "Los productores trataron de evitar la responsabilidad diciendo que el trabajo no era una demanda, sino un aviso". El Sindicato ha exigido el cese de todos los trabajos hasta que se hayan llevado a cabo investigaciones completas, se haya castigado a las personas responsables y se hayan tomado las medidas de seguridad. Por ahora no se sabe si el drama saldrá al aire de nuevo o no. *La cadena tvN decidió agregar otro director más Kim Byung Soo, al drama con el fin de ayudar a los directores originales y a los dos directores que ya habían agregado. *Finalmente el 05 de Enero de 2018 tanto la cadena tvN como el equipo de producción de JS Pictures se disculparon oficialmente con los televidentes, con el staff del drama, con el hombre accidentado y con su familia y anunciaron que realizaron reuniones estratégicas para planificar adecuadamente las grabaciones del drama, dividieron al personal en varios equipos y cada uno contará con un equipo de efectos especiales para evitar problemas como lo ocurrido con el episodio 2, además se tomaron las medidas de seguridad necesarias para evitar accidentes; por último afirmaron que el drama volverá al aire el 06 de Enero de 2018 en su horario habitual. *Se reportó que el día 17 de Enero de 2018, el actor Jang Kwang sufrió un accidente automovilístico cuando se dirigía al set de filmación, mientras su auto estaba parado en una luz roja un camión de ramen lo golpeó por atrás, el actor no quiso retrasar las filmaciones y decidió filmar ese día y luego ir a chequeo medico. *En el primer episodio entre los monstruos que menciona el Representante de los cielos nombran a Jang Na Ra como referencia porque ella a pesar de los años nunca envejece; y también nombran a Hyun Bin. *En el primer episodio cuando PK está acumulando energía en una esfera mientras da un concierto, se puede ver a los miembros de FTISLAND interpretando su canción "Falling Star" *En uno de los capitulos Lee Seung Gi (Son Oh Gong) menciona que el fin de semana verá los capitulos del drama My Golden Life el cuál su escritora es la misma de Shining Inheritance en donde él fue protagonista en el año 2009. *En el episodio 5 mientras conversan Son Oh Gong y Jin Seon Mi se puede ver el albúm de FTISLAND 10th Anniversary Album 'OVER 10 YEARS' y ella los menciona como su banda favorita. También, en el mismo episodio podemos ver que cuando Ma Wang le dice a Boo Ja que debería ver programas divertidos en vez de comerciales, salen bailando la canción DNA de BTS. *En los primeros capítulos en la parte final de Webdrama Never Die es el mismo lugar donde Ah Sa Nyeo quiere despertar al dragón negro. *El 6 de marzo de 2018 la escritora de novelas de internet Ttangbyeol (nombre real Jung Eun Sook) subió una publicación en su blog comparando su novela Aeyug con Hwayugi titulado “Acerca de las similitudes entre Hwayugi y Aeyugi”, Ttaengbyeol incluyó un cuadro que comparación, así como con su trabajo original compartido, la clásica novela china Journey to the West. Señaló similitudes como el personaje Sam Jang siendo una mujer en lugar de un hombre como en la original, un personaje principal masculino que no tiene límites cuando está molesto o enojado, Son Oh Gong montando un automóvil deportivo en lugar de nubes, un personaje que está poseído en la historia, y más. El mismo día, las hermanas respondieron a las acusaciones en una comunidad en línea, explicando que los planes para Hwayugi habían comenzado antes de la publicación de Aeyugi en 2015. Escribieron que su primer drama de fantasía había sido el drama de 2010 My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho. Cuando estaban terminando el drama Master's Sun en 2014, planearon otro trabajo de fantasía que tendría fantasmas y monstruos, señalaron que tuvieron conferencias con compañías de producción y directores sobre cómo hacer algo basado en los temas de Journey to the West. Las escritoras continuaron refutando los puntos hechos por el cuadro de comparación. Su respuesta incluía una explicación de que el personaje de Sam Jang también era una mujer en muchas otras obras inspiradas en Journey to the West. Escribieron que el personaje masculino se basaba en el original y que se han visto personajes masculinos similares en muchos dramas. Señalaron que el escenario de una compañía de entretenimiento es un telón de fondo común para las historias, incluido su drama de 2009 You're Beautiful que también incluía a los personajes que conducían un automóvil deportivo. Otros puntos adicionales incluyen su explicación de que la posesión se ha utilizado también en muchas de sus obras anteriormente. *El 2 de agosto de 2018 la escritora Ttangbyeol anunció a través de otro blog que entabló una demanda contra las escritoras Hong Jung Eun y Hong Mi Ran por plagio de su trabajo. La autora declaró: “Estoy disputando legalmente plagio con respecto a Hwayugi ya que recibí opinión profesional de que, incluso si son ideas, están protegidas por derechos de autor. Como las hermanas Hong, que escribieron Hwayugi, han negado todo, terminé formalmente poniendo una demanda”. Ttangbyeol agregó: “Solo diré esto, ya que me han dicho que publicar información detallada puede afectar el juicio. Sin embargo, revelaré que ahora hay 22 asuntos planteados en la demanda, a diferencia del recuento original de 10. Cualquiera que sea el lado que se presente, la justicia se verá en los tribunales”. *El 15 de febrero de 2019 se declaró: "En relación con la demanda, el 11avo departamento de asuntos civiles del Tribunal de Distrito del Oeste de Seúl falló en contra del demandante y desestimó los cargos". El tribunal declaró en su fallo oficial: "El drama 'Hwayugi' es diferente de la novela de internet 'Aeyugi' en la forma específica en que se expresan las cosas, y excluye todas las partes basadas en el trabajo original Journey to the West, el drama y la novela" tienen muy pocas partes que parecen ser similares. Por lo tanto, es difícil decir que las características de 'Aeyugi' pueden verse en 'Hwayugi', y no podemos reconocer que sean sustancialmente iguales. Es razonable concluir que son dos historias diferentes". Después de que se anunció el fallo, las hermanas Hong declararon que estarían estudiando la presentación de una demanda contra Ttangbyeol por difamación y que tomarán acciones legales firmes contra quienes difundieron falsos rumores en línea durante los últimos años. Enlaces *Sitio oficial *Movie Daum *HanCinema Galería A Korean OdysseytvN2017-1.jpg A Korean OdysseytvN2017-2.jpg A Korean OdysseytvN2017-3.jpg A Korean OdysseytvN2017-4.jpg A Korean OdysseytvN2017-5.jpg A Korean OdysseytvN2017-6.jpg A Korean OdysseytvN2017-7.jpg Categoría:TVN Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2017 Categoría:Fantasía Categoría:Drama Categoría:Romance Categoría:Comedia Categoría:De 18 a 24 episodios